The Possible Spider connection
by Big B
Summary: Kim and Ron go to the NYC to visit a cousin she knows nothing about and Ron learns of a prophecy that will team him up with one of his idols. Ultimate SpiderManKp crossover


The Possible Spider

An:Kim Possible and all related charters are property of Disney and Ultimate Spider-Man belongs to Marvel. But a man can dream a man can dream. This is just a story I thought up while I was working. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Feedback is welcome but not nessacary.

It was just another day in Middleton the sun was shining, birds were chirping and, Ron Stoppable was yet again rushing out the door to meet up with his best friend/girlfriend at his favorite resaurant Bueno Nacho. He had been having a great summer so far, first there was the Prom were he figured out Drakken's plan, discovering Eric was really a Synthodrone, saving the world, then best part for him telling Kim his true feelings for her and taking her to the rest of prom. Yep days don't get much better than that. Which leads us to the present as Ron sets himself in his usuale seat at BN and orders for him and his best non-human bud Rufus as they wait for KP to arrive. She is running a bit later than usual but he just assumes that her Parents are talking to her about her plans. And for once he assumes correctly.

Across town at the Possible Household 10 minutes ago-

" Alright mom I got to jet and meet up with Ron at Bueno Nacho soon." Kim said while smiling running down the stairs. She had been doing that alot more lately everytime she thought of Ron it just made her giddy and she could stop herself from smiling. If someone had told her 2 months ago that she would be dating her best friend she would have called them crazy, but now it made perfect sense to her. He was the most loyal,faithful,nicest, and all around best man she had ever known it also didn't hurt that he was a good kisser. Before she could hit the door though she was stopped her mother.

"Hold on Kimmie, I need to tell you something first." Anne Possible said from the kitchen as she was getting breakfast ready for her husband and twin boys. She wasn't fully into her work at the moment she kept thinking back to the conversation she had with her estranged sister last night for the first time in over 15 years. It's not that she didn't like her sister it's just she couldn't stand her husband who was a loud obnoxious drunk who was quick to anger. That relationship caused a wedge between the two sisters, since her sister Jean (I don't know MJ's moms name so sue me.) first decided to marry him. She hadn't talked to her in so long that she was surprised when she finally did call and tell her the news.

Apparrently she had finally decided to leave him after all the trouble he had put her through. All the cheating and abuse over a decade had finally run it course and she threw him out. She was now trying to rebuild her life and get in contact with all her friends and family she had lost contact over the years. She had asked Anne if it were possible for her, James, and the kids to come by for moral support. Anne being the person who she is took one of her daughter phrases and said "Read the name" as an answer. Anne had told James and he had no problem with it now it was time for her to tell the kids.

" What is it Mom I'm kinda in a rush" Kim asked with a hand on her hip as she stood in the doorway.

"I just wanted to tell that next week we are all going on a little vacation to visit my sister and her daughter in New York City, and before you ask yes you can bring Ron along I trust you both won't do anything innappropiate while we're there" Anne said with a coy smile on her face as her oldest child's face turned a deeper red than her hair.

" Mom please we just started dating we're not ready for anything like that, and how come you never told me you had a sister, or that I had another cousin, how old are they anyways" Kim asked in rapid succesion as she lost her blush and went into full interogative mode.

" Well, we had kinda lost contact after she got married, I never really approved of her husband, but she left him now and needs our support to get through this tough time. As for your other question my sister is 37and her name is Jean, and her daughter I believe is about your age 15 or 16 years old, her name is Mary Jane." Anne replied calmly as she finished doing her morning routine and started getting the table ready for the twins when they woke up."That's all I had to tell you can go and catch up with Ron and tell him the big news, tell him I said Hi too."

" Sure thing mom I'm sure he'll be excited when I tell him were going, and Monique is going to be so jealous when she finds out that's like one of her dream distonations." Kim said with a wave as she made her way out the front door and onwards to Bueno Nacho.

When she got there she was less than suprised to find her BF stuffing his face in a mountain of Nacos and chimeretos. She decided to play with him a little so she quietly decided snuck up on him and put her hands over his eyes " Guess who" she wispered into his ear. She was happy at the response that she got as she felt him shiver underneath her touch.

" Hmm let me think hands to small to be Brick's, too big to be Rufus's, and the only other person I know who would do this is Kim" Ron said with a smile on his face as Kim removed her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " So how's my favorite girlfriend doing on this bodacious morning" Ron asked as he gave the remainder of his meal to his little furless friend.

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking and guess what I have some big news for you that your going to like." Kim replied as she settled into the seat accross from Ron.

" Really , do tell what this news is or are you going to keep me on the edge of my seat in anticipation." Ron said eargerly wondering what the big news was.

" Well what would you say that we've been invited to spend a couple of weeks in NYC with my family to help my aunt get back on her feet?" Kim asked as she took a sip out of Rons drink.

" I'd just have to say one word a Boo- ayaa that sounds awesome we haven't been there since a couple of years ago when Drakken tried to take over the world by trying to brainwash the viewers of TRL, good thing he didn't relize that MTV had already been doing that for years." Ron was excited now, " Do you think we'll see Spider-Man, he's so cool?" Ron asked Kim.

" Who's Spider-Man?" Kim questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

" He has to be like the coolest hero there is you know besides you I mean, there making a movie about him and everything." Ron nearly yelled the last part as he leaned ever more foward in his seat." No one really know much about him he's kinda a mystery but he goes around and helps people and trys to save the day. The only thing anyone really knows about him is his powers, he's able to swing from a web that come out of his wrist, he has superhuman strength and speed, he can climb walls like no one else can and I've heard his agility is way above what any gymnast can do" Ron finished explaining to his bedazzeled girlfriend.

" Well it is possible we might run into him but this is a big city the chances are pretty slim" Kim said trying not to dash Ron's hope's.

" Knowing our luck we probably will but if we don't a man can dream a man can dream" Ron said with a far away look on his face.

Kim just laughed at his response and spent the rest of the morning enjoying time with her BF, untill they parted way in the afternoon to spend time with there other friends. Kim went to shopping with Monique, who was insanely jealous when Kim told her the news. And Ron went to Felix house to play Zombie Mayhem 4 the extended edition, when he told him Felix just requested and T-shirt of Spider-Man being a huge fan himself.

Yamonichi, Japan

Sensie was deeply troubled about the visions he had been having lately involving a man in a blue and red outfit with a spider on the front and back, he seemed to be teamed up with the chosen one fighting a man with more arms than one should be allowed that Monkey Fist. What troubled him was that the outcome of the confrontation never came to him. When he first had the vision he went quickly to his scrolls and looked up any prophesy concerning Ron-San and a spider entity what he found disturbed him and made him summon his best student to him.

" What is it sensei, why have you called me in the middle of my lesson, " Yori bowed deeply as she entered the Sensei quaters.

" It's about Ron-san I've come across a prophesy that could mean the end of world if he doesn't hear about it, I'm sending you to America to relay this message to him, Can you do it Yori-san" The Sensei asked gravely as he finished writing on a parcel.

" Of course Sensei-sama I would do anything to make sure Ron-san stays safe" Yori replied with a fire in her eyes as she heard that Ron might be in grave danger.

" Good, you must leave at once make sure no one reads this note untill it reaches the chosen one's hand, I will explain more to you later, be safe my child and take care of the Chosen one's." Sensei said as he sent Yori away to complete this task. All he can do is keep faith that the Chosen One's would do the right thing for if not the world was doomed.

A/N: Well there you have it chapter one yeah I know no sign of Spider-Man yet you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that. I think that's good build up I don't know if there's going to be much action in the next chapter I'm just making this up as I go along. For reference this takes place before the clone saga, since that arc isn't finised yet, and after STD for KP. Like I said earlier feedback is welcome but not nessasry.


End file.
